Let Me Go
by CarlySue
Summary: A song-fic, based off the songvideo Let me Go, by Three Doors Down.


Let Me Go

By: Carly

Summary: A song-fic, based off the song/video Let me Go, by Three Doors Down.

Ginny and Harry are going out, and they look the perfect couple, but Ginny has hidden secrets…

Characters: Harry and Draco, and a few nameless characters…

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as JK Rowling's.

Harry flew down on his broom and stood on the side lines, talking to Ginny. She is perfect, he thinks in his head. After his practice, they go down to Hogsmeade to eat. They have a blast, kissing, taking pictures, and telling each other they love one another.

one more kiss could be the best thing

one more lie could be the worst

and all these thoughts are never resting

and you're not something i deserve

That night, Harry was in Hogsmeade, looking for a gift for Ginny when he saw her walking by in a black trench coat and high heels. She was in the back entrance to the Wizarding Worlds largest strip club.

in my head there's only you now

this world falls on me

in this world, there's real and make believe

this seems real to me

you love me, but you dont know who i am

i'm torn between this life i lead

and where i stand

you love me, but you don't know who i am

so let me go

let me go

Harry ran over to Ginny, and pulled her back, "what are you doing here Ginny?"

"nothing leave me alone Harry, I have something I need to do, I'll see you later"

"WAIT" Harry yelled out at her as she turned and ran into the building, the strip club.

i dream we head to what i hope for

and i turn my back on loving you

how could this love be a good thing

when i know what i'm going through

Ginny frowned as she pulled off her trench coat in the dressing room, wearing only a black bra and a very short school girl skirt with high heels. She stopped out and a man slipped a 20 into her skirt. How can this be the only way ot make money, Ginny thought, as she stepped onto the coach and started dancing above the man.

in my head there's only you now

this world falls on me

in this world, there's real and make believe

this seems real to me

Ginny waved to her manager as she headed out the door, only to go home and get ready for another day of school, she had been out all night. As she walked through the halls, people were whispering things and pointing at her, behind her back. How could they know, what were they talking about, why her, were a few of the things that ran through her head as Ginny walked.

you love me, but you dont know who i am

i'm torn between this life i lead

and where i stand

you love me, but you dont know who i am

so let me go, just let me go

Harry saw Ginny come up behind him, and heard her say hey, but he couldn't talk to her, not with her being a stripper and doing all she did. He and his friend told each other when they would meet up and walked away, leaving Ginny standing alone.

no matter how hard i try

i cant escape these things inside

i know, i know

but all the pieces fall apart

you will be the only one who knows

who knows

That night Harry followed Ginny to her personal dorm, where she held a small bundle in her hands. He wanted to know what it was, and why she wasn't out at the strip club that night. He stood in the corner of the room, watching as out of the blanketed bundle came a little brown haired baby girl.

you love me, but you dont know who i am

i'm torn between this life i lead

and where i stand,

you love me, but you don't know who i am

so let me go

just let me go

Ginny lay her baby down and put a picture beside her, "sleep tight baby, I love you" she whispered as she kissed her on the forehead. She counted the money she had, and started writing down how she was going to save up more for the rest of her and her baby's lives.

you love me, but you dont

you love me, but you dont

you love me, but you dont know who i am

Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek, as he quietly snuck out of Ginny's dorm; she had been hiding a baby from him. Now he understood the strip club and the private dorm, she had a child, she needed money, why didn't she just tell him.

How could he put it back together, how did he ever tell her he loved her, when he didn't even know her.

you love me, but you dont

you love me, but you dont

you love me, but you dont know me...


End file.
